Current consumer perception is that good wine only comes in bottles. Because of this, bars and restaurants have served wine by the glass by opening and resealing individual bottles. Wine waste goes up and the pours of wine are not as fresh as the first pour. However, with wines on tap at a bar or restaurant, the aging process does not occur in the keg because the wine is blanketed with a gas such as nitrogen or argon to pressurize the keg. This works in the favor of consumers when they get a fresh pour every time with wine on tap at a bar or restaurant.
Wine on tap also creates other cost savings by eliminating bottle, cork, and carton. Transport costs are significantly reduced without heavy glass, plus steel kegs are disposable and recyclable. However, there is currently no consistent way for consumers to enjoy wine on tap in their homes without having a system to store a wine keg.
Thus, what is needed is a system and method that allows consumers to conveniently enjoy wine on tap in their homes.